


❝Little Dark Age❞

by M1lkT3aa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Self harm is mentioned but is not acted., Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: ❛TW: Suicide, a brief mention of s/h, but not acted on, and blood.❜❛In which Lilac finally snaps.❜❛Policemen swear to god, Love's seeping from the guns, I know my friends and I would probably turn and run. If you get out of bed, come find us heading for the bridge. Bring a stone, all the rage, My little dark age.❜❛This *won't* be the last Cookie Run story I'll make.❜
Kudos: 1





	❝Little Dark Age❞

After seeing Yogurt Cream killing himself with the gun that their sibling gave them, they had no choice to live with his unstable older sibling. Y'know, the one that made them go through hell and back. They understood that they did this for a reason, but after what they saw from the past few days were enough to shake them up.

After arriving at the small complex that somewhat remained, they opened the door to see that no one was there, however they didn't want to stay in the hall, feeling like someone lurking in the shadows, watching them. So they decided to go inside, nothing too good, but nothing bad either, just what you expect in a small apartment. One door was opened, however, walking inside, a tiny guest room with a mirror. They entered the room, feeling a bit uneasy. The room had a bed with white sheets and two pillows, the dresser was in the middle of the room with the dirty mirror in the wall.

They whipped off the glass with their sleeve, coughing just slightly. They started in the reflection for a while until they looked over on the bed, they walked over to it, having no energy to do anything, besides, it was dark out.

"Where are they..." They thought to themselves, laying on the bed motionless, it stayed like that for a few minutes before they got up.

They walked out to the kitchen, looking over, then grabbing a chef's knife walking back to the room, and facing the mirror. They weren't going to self-harm, however, do something else...

They held the knife in their left hand, hesitating, taking a deep breath...

* * *

It hurt like fucking hell.

Trying to hold in their scream while losing blood rapidly, they held the bloody knife with their mouth as it held in their scream. They inhaled, then shot down their head onto their other hand as the tip of the knife cut the mouth ever so slightly.

Peppermint opened the eyes, both of their hands and limbs were bleeding swiftly.

They spitted out the knife and laid their head on the wooden dresser where there was a pool of blood, waiting for death.

* * *

The door opened, holding a bag of what seemed to be takeout in their hand, Lilac closed the door with the foot and dropping the bag on the counter. Seeing the door cracked opened of the corner of their eyes, walked up to it, and opened it just slightly. Their eyes widen as Lilac opened the door completely to see Peppermint laying on their blood.

Their hands trembling as they closed the door, and letting quiet sobs. Flashbacks popping up, but only a split second. Dropping to their knees and letting out a choked sob. They inhaled and exhaled slowly as their sobs stopped and whimpers only remaining and stopped trembling.

* * *

It felt early.

Too early.

They stood on the stool with a noose over their neck as they left the tears flow down their face, they sighed as the song kept replaying in their head,

"Policemen swear to god, Love's seeping from the guns, I know my friends and I would probably turn and run. If you get out of bed, come find us heading for the bridge. Bring a stone, all the rage—"

However, they accidentally leaned back, kicking the stool by accident, as they struggled for a good 7 minutes, their limp body hanged, with the last part of the lyrics replaying.

"—My little dark age."


End file.
